My Daughter the Doctor
by Smile I'm Random
Summary: JD and Elliot are married and there oldest daughter is a doctor but how will JD take it when he finds out his little girl is growing up and starting a family. Will he be able to let his baby go? Slight German in Chapter 1
1. Intro

My Daughter the Doctor

JD and Elliot are married and there oldest daughter is a doctor but how will JD take it when he finds out his little girl is growing up and starting a family. Will he be able to let his baby go?

_Michelle ( daughters) POV (Thinking)_

Hey I'm Dr. Michelle Elliot Dorian. Take a quick guess who my parents are? Dr. John Michael Dorian who is my father. Or as I like to call him Mr. Gullible, at 12 I told him I was pregnant he believed me even though puberty hadn't hit. Lets just say; it started a week later. I got grounded for that (The pregnant thing not puberty). My mom is Dr Elliot Reid-Dorian, she is extremely crazy and because of her I'm now fluent in German and have a lot of German family Or in German; Ich bin fließend in Deutsch und ich habe auch deutsche Familie. I get a lot of my girly ness of my uncle Barry, I don't actually know how though. My godparents are Dr. Chris Turk or as I like to call him uncle Turk and Nurse Carla Turk or in the Spanish she taught me Tía Carla. I'm currently babysitting my nephew John Michael Dorian II. My older brother Sam's son. Guess what he works as! If you said doctor then you were close he's a surgeon. He keeps threating to cut me open even though I don't need surgery. Obviously I should know if I need it or not. I have another brother and a sister. Nurse Ashley Lillian Dorian and Christopher John Dorian a high school junior, me, Sam and Ashley thinks he should be an orderly cause then we all have different jobs in a hospital. We all work in Sacred Heart Hospital, my "Uncle Dr. Cox" is still the chief of medicine.

_(Normality)_

"Aunt Michelle?" I heard my nephew say. I ran down to see sick everywhere. He looked so pale.

"You Ok there buddy?" I asked him. He shook his head. These were the times I'm glad to be a doctor at. I checked him over "Come on sweetie, bed! Sleep 'll make you feel better!"

When he was in his bed my younger brother came barging through the door. I heard him shove himself on the couch. He sighed.

"Whats up with you?" I asked.

"Well I got sent to the nurses office today. I asked her if she could call you she said no cause I knew you were off and you are a doctor! She almost called mom!" he told me

"Moms not that bad of a doctor. So she slept with one of her interns big whoop. It's like me sleeping with a med student. Never mind symptoms?" I asked

"I have a pain in my left side" he said and put his hand where the pain was

"Chris, go get that medical kit dad bought." I asked him. He went and got it. I took out the stethoscope. "Shirt up and shut up" I put the stethoscope in my ears and started listening inside of my brother

"I cant really tell by using this but I think you have appendicitis. Which means you need your appendix out!"

"What!" he sort of shouted.

"Yep you need an appendectomy! Hospital now!" I told him.

"You're an ER doctor!" he yelled at me.

"I don't care. I'm still fully qualified to practice medicine!" I told him

2 days later

"Dr. Dorian theres a male just fell coming out of the main building, he just had an appendectomy and his scar is bleeding heavily!" a nurse told me. I ran through to see my brother screaming in pain. I grabbed gloves and started cleaning up the blood around the bandages. 20 minutes later it was fully cleaned up and stitched back together.

"Thanks Sis!" my brother told me. I gave him a hug. My mom and dad then ran in.

"Is he Ok? Is he gonna live?" my dad asked and then no big surprise he passed out.

3 days later Chris's POV

"Dude just fake sick!" Mark my friend told me.

"I cant my mom's a doctor, so is my dad, Michelle and Sam, and Ashley's a nurse. It's quite hard to fake being ill. And I'm no less than a week after an appendectomy." I told him. Sadly his mother was listening.

"Is all of your family medical professionals?" she asked.

"My parents, older siblings, my moms brothers and my late granddad. The good news is my moms not a gynecologist so don't go to her if you have any bajingo problems. By that she means ass problems. Sam Michelle and Ashley think I should be an orderly. Cause then we'll all of different jobs in the hospital. My dads the co-chief of medicine, my moms residency director, Michelle's an ER doctor, Sam's a heart surgeon, and Ashley's a pediatric nurse. And I need to go home now cause for a change my sister is making dinner." I said.

2 hours later

"Hey Christopher you're grounded!" my mom said

"I stopped by the emergency room to see Michelle." I said.

"Michelle's on the night shift tonight and she hasn't left yet. Were both on that shift" mom said

Once Michelle got to work. Michelle's POV

"So how's little Junior?" my mom asked. I ignored her thinking she was talking to someone else. "I said how's little Junior?".

"How am I pregnant? I havent had sex in 2 months. My cycle has just gone crazy that's it!" I yelled. She took the stethoscope from around my neck. And gave it to me.

"Come to the doctors lounge and then put this in your ears, lift your shirt up, and listen about where your uterus is." she told me. We headed for the doctors lounge. I had some gut feeling that I was pregnant.

10 minutes later

"I'm pregnant!" I told my mom. She hugged me. Lucky enough my boyfriend came in. Dr. Paul Johnson a private practice doctor (Like my mom in her younger days). He kissed me and asked what was going on. I took his hand and placed on my stomach. He smiled, knowing what was in there.

"We have a baby!" I told him. Happy tears were in the corner of our eyes. My mom soon left. We stayed there for a few minutes longer until we had to go back to work. I knew in my heart thay Paul would be an amazing dad!


	2. Dan

**My Daughter the Doctor**

**JD and Elliot are married and there oldest daughter is a doctor but how will JD take it when he finds out his little girl is growing up and starting a family. Will he be able to let his baby go?**

**In the morning back at the house (No POV)**

"Daddy, can Paul sleep over today?" Michelle asked her dad.

"Sure, if you need condoms look under your moms pillow!" JD yelled. The rest of the family looked confused. Michelle trailed him up the stairs. They got into the room and sat on the bed.

"I don't wanna sleep do you?" Michelle asked. They made out and then they done IT.

4 hours later

"How was your little sex fest up there?" JD asked. Paul and Michelle looked embarrassed. They walked out. When they got out they saw some one get hit by a car. They quickly ran over, he was still conscious.

Michelle put up 3 fingers "How many fingers do you see" she asked

"6" he replied. Paul called an ambulance.

3 hours later

JD's pager: _Dad a patient wants you down in ER. Mickey!_

JD's POV

I walked down into the emergency room to see my brother laying in a gurney. He immediately started shaking. I ran over to him. He shaked and then felt my balls. "Dan?" I asked. "Hey, little bro." he replied.

Michelles POV

"Theres my sexy ass, doctor niece!" Dan said.

"Theres my…. Adorable real estate guy uncle?" I replied. We talked for five until I told my news, "I have some news, I'm moving my practice! To gynecology!".

"Translation?" Dan asked.

"I am waiting to see my dads face, when I pretend to tell him, that I'm going so shove my hands up girls asses!" I replied. Dad sighed, if to say, 'Thank God for that!'

_JDs imagination and POV_

_"Come on, you can do it!" Michelle said as she was delivering a baby. _

_When the baby is out and looks up at Michelle, "What you lookin' at, Bitch."_

On Earth (Still JDs POV)

"5,4,3,2,1" Michelle and Dan were counting.

"What you doin' Bitches!"

"Daddy, I got something to tell you!" Michelle said.

"Hit me!" I replied.

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry for taking so long!**


End file.
